Vivre sans toi(t)
by katana 00
Summary: Petite introspection d'Heero. ... C'est du résumé ça !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Avec la fièvre que je tiens en ce moment, j'ai cru comprendre que les GBoys étaient à moi ! Délire de malade ou réalité ? J'y réfléchirai quand je serai en meilleure forme ! En attendant, dans le doute, on va dire que malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi. ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Le titre est la chose qui m'est venu en premier pour cet OS (j'adore jouer avec les mots et les double-sens pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore remarqué ^^). Mais, au fil de l'écriture, le contexte a radicalement changé de ce que j'avais prévu au départ ! Pour le meilleur ? A vous de le dire ! _

_Pour les fautes qui subsistent et le côté un peu brouillon, pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y consacrer plus. Donc il est possible qu'au final, ce petit texte ne veuille plus rien dire. Et avec le cerveau embrumé, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être claire là ! Bonne lecture quand même ! _

.

.

**«Vivre sans toi(t)»**

.

.

Comme tout à chacun, j'ai horreur des lamentables fins. Plus encore si je suis celui qui est abandonné. Pas que j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures ! Pourtant, à chaque fois, j'incarne le pitoyable rôle de celui à qui on explique que le trajet s'arrête ici.

Quand Wufei Chang, mon premier véritable amour et amant, m'a jeté habilement sur le tarmac de l'aéroport spatial de L1, après trois ans sept mois et dix neuf jours de vie commune, j'ai stoïquement pris sur moi. Parfaitement encaissé le vil coup. En théorie du moins. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très expansif, pourtant ma souffrance n'a pas échappée à certains perspicaces. Mon entourage, excessivement restreint, se plaisant à me rassurer alors sur le fait que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là. Que d'autres opportunités s'offriraient à moi. Sur Terre peut-être, comme me l'a si bien conseillé mon mentor « J ».

Spontanément, j'ai réservé une navette en partance pour la planète bleue. Miraculeusement, j'y ai décelé le courage de m'investir dans une seconde relation à long terme. Quelque peu différente celle-ci. Du moins pour moi qui n'avais jusque là été entouré et attiré que par des hommes. Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas trouvé davantage grâce aux yeux de Réléna Peacecraft. Mademoiselle « Princesse de Sank », s'étant entichée d'un haut délégué du cabinet ministériel de son père, a gentiment ajourné mon séjour chez elle. Courtoisement, elle m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais faire mes bagages et sillonner à nouveau le monde. Vivre sans toit, je l'ai expérimenté dans ma jeunesse. Ca ne m'effraye pas.

Ce qui me terrifie à présent ? Rester seul, sans attache. J'ai pris goût à la compagnie humaine. Même à petite dose, je la convoite. Or, après deux échecs aussi cuisants, je n'aspire pas réellement à m'impliquer ailleurs non plus. Contradictoire non ? Autant me jeter dans l'eau froide et sombre coulant sous mes pieds. Une tendance suicidaire ? Pas vraiment, juste histoire de recouvrer mon sang-froid légendaire. Et puis, la hauteur du pont n'est pas spécialement dangereuse. Contrairement à la température glacée qui pourrait être mortelle, elle. Ou pas. Parait-il que je suis un parfait glaçon ! Je ne regagnerai là que mon bio-top naturel.

Je ne baisse pas facilement les bras, en général. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis désabusé. Je ne suis pas le style d'homme rêvé, je le sais. Mes sourires sont rares. Mes mots, eux, sont limités à des onomatopées. Essentiellement quand je n'ai pas la volonté de participer à une discussion. Circonstance quotidienne puisque cet effort me saoule vite, je l'avoue. Pas besoin d'être flatteur envers moi-même, j'aime la franchise. Wufei, mon mirifique dragon chinois, savait m'appréhender. Réléna moins. Voir pas du tout. Je me questionne de plus en plus. Pourquoi me suis-je embourbé dans cette liaison ? Mais plus capital à présent : existe-t-il quelqu'un pour moi ? Quel genre de personne peut correspondre à mon profil exigeant ? Le taciturne et austère masculin ne m'a pas réussi, pas plus que l'affable et volubile féminine. En désespoir de cause, vers qui puis-je me tourner dorénavant ?

Est-ce là la dénommée mélancolie ? Nostalgie m'amenant à regretter, avec plus de ferveur, mon passé et ma planète ? Nouveauté pour moi s'il en est, qui expérimente les relations humaines et les émotions depuis mes quinze ans à peine. Tiens, mon état d'âme se marie divinement à cette suave mélopée, qui monte soudainement du petit square bordant le fleuve. Une amertume particulièrement violente s'y devine. Indéniablement, une autre âme tourmentée ! Par magie, le rythme se métamorphose. Enlevée et passionnée, la complainte n'en est que plus envoûtante. Dynamique, gracieuse et fascinante, pourtant si intensément chargée comme une mélodie tsigane. Un air tout aussi torturé que je le suis en ce moment même. Captivé, je m'accoude à la balustrade d'époque pour en discerner davantage. Irrémédiablement séduit, les yeux fermés, je me laisse bercer par le timbre vibrant de cet ensorcelant violon. J'en oublie d'emblée mes angoisses, mes problèmes et tous les bruits alentours qui polluent mon atmosphère.

Déjà ? L'enjôleuse aria s'arrête si brusquement. Dommage. La virtuosité de ce soliste est touchante et agréable. Mon âme frémit en parfait accord avec les cordes de cet instrument. Suis-je sensible et proche de cette sonorité suite à l'état second dans lequel je me morfonds aujourd'hui ? Ou est-ce mon sang mêlé, mes origines slaves qui se réveillent ? Oscillant entre profonde mélancolie et farouche vitalité, les sentiments ne semblent avoir nul besoin de parole avec cet esthète, et ça me plait. De mon perchoir, duquel je me penche légèrement plus, l'artiste de rue semble beau malgré sa dégaine désordonnée et irrévérencieuse. Tout ce dont j'ai horreur en temps normal. J'affectionne la propreté, la régularité. L'ordre en somme. Pas pour rien que Wufei et Réléna me plaisaient. Or là, cette désinvolture est mystérieuse à souhait. Elle ne blesse et n'importune aucunement mes yeux sourcilleux de coutume. D'autant qu'il faut être rigoureux pour jouer si merveilleusement en passant allègrement de la douleur à la gaité, et vice-versa, en un si bref instant. Exceptionnellement, l'aspect extérieur ne me rebute pas.

Si je ne craignais d'être promptement refoulé, j'oserai presque l'aborder. Lui donner une pièce pour l'encourager. Une parcelle infime de mon cœur ? Pourquoi cette subite rêverie parasite mes pensées ? Non ! Non, ça ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas convenable. Surtout, ça ne me ressemble pas. Non, l'accoster, simplement, pour le plaisir de le féliciter de son réel talent. Engager la conversation juste pour le remercier de son rayonnant et chaleureux sourire. Merde ! Est-ce à moi qu'il sourit ainsi ? Si discrètement et étrangement, à présent, que mon cœur semble vouloir en découvrir bien plus. Je n'ose y croire. Pourtant j'aimerai tant en être le destinataire. Une idée incongrue germe dans mon esprit : serait-il l'alliance parfaite que je cherche ? L'exact équilibre entre austérité et exubérance ? Mes jambes, si je les écoutai, me pousseraient à descendre en trombe l'imposant escalier de pierre menant aux bords du fleuve. Menant à lui. Me voilà frivole écervelé maintenant ! Le coup de foudre, je n'y crois guère. Alchimie volatile pour âme en manque de romantisme. Et moi, je n'ai rien de romantique ! Le cartésien dans toute sa splendeur, c'est moi !

En conséquence, je reste immobile. C'est stupide. Sentir ce regard bienveillant sur mon insignifiante personne me réjouit, et m'effraye. Suis-je encore attirant malgré mes traits tirés ? Un soupçon désirable pour qu'il ne s'affole pas aux alertes lancées par ses compagnons d'infortune, positionnés plus en amont ? Les forces de l'ordre, féroces et hargneuses, s'activent à disperser ces manants que peu de monde souhaite voir grouiller en ville. Scabreuse et abjecte stratégie défendue par ce cher Ministre Khushrenada et ses acolytes véreux. Si les « raclures » doivent être exterminées, pourquoi ne pas débuter le ménage dans leur propre entourage ? Leur camp est-il si exempte d'infamie ? Enfin, laissons-là cette politique qui m'indiffère. Car ce qui m'importe, ce n'est pas le devenir de tous ces miséreux va-nu-pieds. Seul l'artiste bohème, qui a su capturer mes sens, aurait ma priorité. Si seulement, les relations à autrui n'avaient pas le don d'ankyloser mon cœur ! Je suis maladroit de nature avec mes semblables. Je n'y changerai rien.

Auparavant, j'aurai éventuellement dévalé ces marches pour le rejoindre. Sincèrement ? Non, c'est une totale hérésie. Je le confirme. Pourtant, j'aurai aimé détenir ce courage que les hommes me prêtent si souvent. Un joli mot qui ne me caractérise en rien. Tellement navrant ! Je suis froussard en bien des occasions, voilà la vérité brute. Un valeureux amoureux n'aurait-il pas tout bravé pour reconquérir Wufei ? Un preux et audacieux soldat se serait, sans nul doute, investi dans pareille croisade intemporelle, sans promesse de réussite ! Si j'étais ce glorieux héros téméraire, alors oui j'aurai lutté pour le seul et unique être inoubliable à mon cœur. Malgré les milliards de kilomètres qu'il a pris soin d'instaurer entre nous, après ma venue « spontanée » sur Terre où je l'ai sournoisement suivi, j'aurai du souffrir pour le ramener chez nous. Toutefois, je n'ai pas bronché. Rien tenté pour conserver ma vie idéale. Je me suis contenté de noyer mon chagrin dans mes missions et dans cette relation mort-née.

Ce douloureux fantôme a semé, sérieusement bien qu'involontairement, la zizanie entre Réléna et moi. Quelle femme sensée pardonnerait d'être délaissée, même un soupçon, pour un mirage ? Oui véritablement, je ne peux intégralement lui rejeter la faute. Je me réclame foncièrement intègre et loyal après tout. Mais où est la preuve d'honnêteté et de courage à se laisser larguer sans se rebeller ? Et pour ensuite misérablement se consoler auprès d'une femme que je n'ai jamais réellement aimée ? Honteusement, je me suis servi d'elle comme béquille. C'était là le nœud du problème. Jamais je ne lui ai accordé l'attention qu'elle méritait. Inconsciemment, ou non, j'étais empêtré dans mon chagrin et m'y complaisais. Je suis fidèle, certes. Jamais je n'ai trompé ma moitié. Du moins cette vérité s'applique à Wufei. Car vis-à-vis de Réléna, mon attitude n'était-elle pas plus terrible qu'une trahison charnelle ? J'avais choisi de m'engager avec elle, alors j'aurai du assumer jusqu'au bout. Evidemment, hier encore, j'aurais superbement ignoré ce troublant vagabond, mais pour autant aurai-je été réellement honnête et juste envers elle ?

Aujourd'hui, je suis libre et je reste figé, comme enchainé. Pourquoi ? Est-ce là l'adéquate punition que je m'inflige pour pallier et absoudre l'offense faite à mon ex-fiancée ? Ou est-ce un énième témoignage de ma célébrissime bravoure ? Ma pitoyable hardiesse qui m'écœure. Seule mon âme meurtrie me retient d'oser me confronter à ce charmeur. J'ai peur. Je le reconnais. Je suis tétanisé de revivre cette menaçante souffrance. Trop hasardeux pour moi les relations humaines ! Logiquement, je préfère y renoncer. C'est bien plus confortable et rassurant. Un lâche, voilà ce que je suis. Un inactif de la vie qui attend que l'amour lui apporte, sur un plateau d'argent, l'homme d'une existence.

Péniblement, je le suis du regard. Il a compris que je ne le rejoindrai pas. Que je ne descendrai pas dans la fange où il baigne. Aussi, après avoir rentré à la sauvette tout son matériel, il s'est mis à longer à la va-vite les quais légèrement brumeux désormais. Son pauvre étui à la main, après lequel est noué un long ruban noir comme le deuil, il m'échappe assurément. Pour unique lien entre nous, je m'attache à regarder flotter au vent ce sombre petit bout de soie. Irréel comme il semble me saluer moi, pauvre hère déchu et perdu.

Où va-t-il ainsi ? Où sa course le mènera-t-il ? Rejoint-il quelqu'un ? Quel veinard ! J'aimerai être cette personne. Être l'étoile qu'il suit pour ne pas s'égarer. Être son point d'ancrage et qu'il soit le mien. Ah si seulement la peur ne me figeait pas sur place ! Si j'étais aussi courageux que les gens l'estiment ! Je suis intimement persuadé que je pourrai être heureux avec cet inconnu. Etranger à la natte si ondulante qu'elle semblait poursuivre la musique interrompue trop vite. Ses fiers traits harmonieux et sa virtuosité m'ont rappelé, l'espace d'une fugue orchestrée, mon ancien et vivace amour. Heero Yuy apeuré et soupirant après un saltimbanque, voilà qui en ferait rire plus d'un ! Mon Wufei en tête de liste !

- « _Vivre sans toit, ne m'effraye pas. Je peux m'y accoutumer. Vivre sans toi, me foudroie. Je ne m'y ferai point._ » me répète inlassablement mon esprit bouleversé, tandis que je cherche à le suivre malgré la clarté se dérobant imperceptiblement. Le brouillard naissant du soir l'a définitivement ravi à mes cobalts embués, attristés.

Paroles, mainte et mainte fois ressassées destinées spécifiquement à Wufei jusqu'ici, qui à cette seconde me semble naturellement adressées à cet illustre inconnu. Je me trouve grotesque de m'amouracher aussi rapidement et facilement d'un parfait anonyme. Totalement irraisonnable et irraisonné ! L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui m'aura définitivement rendu mièvre. Cette nuit, j'errerai dans la capitale le cœur lourd. Oppressé par ce potentiel rejet qui m'aurait attendu au tournant, si je l'avais rejoint. J'en suis convaincu.

Je réfléchis trop ? Pourtant « jamais deux sans trois » déclare le dicton, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Franchement, je n'aurai pas toléré être chassé par lui. Non pas qu'il fut blessant d'être évincé, rejeté par un infortuné mais par une personne ayant su séduire mon cœur aussi aisément oui. Cruel avenir que je refuse d'expérimenter. Mon déplorable passé m'a suffisamment marqué.

Hypothétique ex-amant qui a néanmoins su efficacement enfouir la peine de ma rupture avec Réléna aux confins de ma mémoire. La musique guérit-elle les cœurs ? Cette farouche fantaisie et son talentueux interprète, proche du baume salvateur, ont su soigner le mien à défaut de mon âme meurtrie. Comme tout remède, cependant, des effets secondaires indésirables se manifestent : je suis déjà accroc ! C'est redoutable. Il m'entête, quel Enfer ! Insoutenable tellement sa partition coule encore dans mes veines comme un venimeux poison. L'improbable comparaison avec Wufei était le piège à éviter. Fâcheux ! Je m'y suis vautré sans retenue et presque avec délice. Me condamnant, à nouveau, aux galères puis au bagne. Désormais, deux chaines de forçat entraveront mes pas. Espérons qu'elles ne me tireront pas vers le fond ! Un coup de foudre chimérique suffit bien à mon malheur. Me voilà en manque de romantisme, risible non ?

Avant de quitter ce pont idolâtré, pour m'engager sur la chaussée glissante et grouillante de monde, je me retourne une ultime fois en bon masochiste que je suis. La nuit distillant à peine son voile crépusculaire, je fonde le vague et fol espoir d'apercevoir encore cette fine silhouette. Assurément effacée au loin à présent, j'en conviens. Qu'importe ! Une vitale nécessité ne se commande pas. Médusé, mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Instantanément mes lèvres se recourbent. Indéniablement, il sait accomplir des miracles. Je souris et je suis heureux. Chanceux d'être libre. Comblé qu'il soit assez fou pour se soustraire à cette brume dissimulatrice et risquer ainsi d'être arrêter pour simplement me regarder moi. Plus lumineux et radieux que ce pâle et misérable lampadaire, d'une autre époque à ses côtés, il a l'allure d'un phare perçant la tempête pour guider et sauver des vies. Ma vie en l'occurrence. Serait-il mon élu ? Si oui, suis-je suffisamment fort pour le rejoindre sans plus tarder ? Pour saisir cette bouée qu'il me lance ? Suis-je enfin courageux au point de me jeter à l'eau ?

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Pas si lubrique au final 2013 ! Plutôt chamallowesque et sans conséquence, non ? Vais-je poursuivre sur cette pente savonneuse ? Surprise ! ^^_

.

**Réponse aux reviews**** (privées de « privé » ^^) : **_Pour vos petites interventions sur « La pêche au gros », qui me redonnent la pêche, je vous remercie infiniment Tenshi et Aya31. _

_Si si Aya j'y tiens. C'est normal également de répondre à une gentillesse. Et puis, je suis merdeuse etc mais polie et reconnaissante ! Donc ben encore merci tout plein ! ^^ … Quant à savoir pourquoi je dénigre mes propres OS, ben simplement parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi et donc je trouve que c'est toujours imparfait ! Je suis une perpétuelle insatisfaite ! Y a pas de mystère. ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous abandonne pour aller cougner au fond de mon lit ! Bye bye._


End file.
